


shake it, baby (you know it won't last)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Character Study, Character Tribute, Fanvid, Gen, crapsaccharine world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: Jessica Rabbit; how she is drawn by herself and others.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	shake it, baby (you know it won't last)

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.

_Shake what your mama gave you_   
_You know that it won't last_   
_You're gonna taste the ground real soon_   
_You're gonna taste the grass_

_**Ballad of a Politician,**_ Regina Skeptor

* * *

[Jessica Rabbit - Ballad of A Politician](https://vimeo.com/395719967) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
